


Rewrite The Stars

by zaray_forever



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Hahahhaha, I'm a sucker for the greatest showman, It's not impossible, Listen to the songs they will blow your mind, Maybe - Freeform, She's The One, Song fic??, hehe, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaray_forever/pseuds/zaray_forever
Summary: Okita knew Kagura was the one for him. Her face, her features, they were etched in his mind forever. She didn't believe him - they were so different.He, the rich boy of nobles, she, the poor girl of a low family.How could he say it was possible?





	Rewrite The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> So basically Phillip and Anne buttttt  
> They don't work in a circus, Okita isn't a police boi, and Kagura works as a servant. Soooooo yeah  
> Hhehehheee enjoy~
> 
> Listen to the songgg  
> And all of them, for that matter. Hehehgee

The second Okita laid his eyes on her, he fell in love. Her vermillion hair was tied into two buns, hair ornaments with designs covering them. Her pale porcelain skin, her fierce blue eyes... damn, he was losing it!

What was he thinking? He was already engaged, not by his choice. His parents were rich, noble, aristocats. They didn't believe in true love. They just needed heirs to carry on the family business. 

She was just a mere servant - no, he did not care about her. Not at all. He would torment her as much as possible. Try and hide his feelings. Yes, that would work. 

Until the day his parents died, then his sister, and he would lock himself in his room and let his tears fall, but he would never let them see.

Never.

* * *

He hated this day. It was the day his big sister died. All it did was remind him of her death, coughing until there was blood, smiling weakly as he grasped her hand, pleading her to keep her eyes open, but she didn't- no, she didn't. 

She closed her eyes and they never opened again. 

She broke her promise to be there forever. 

 _Of course I'll always be there, Sou. Forever and ever until you get sick of seeing me._ she had said. 

He would curl up in the darkest corner of the room, and he would switch off all the lights and close the curtains and he would feel truly alone.

Alone forever. 

* * *

He finally trudged out of his room.  _My mouth is so dry..._

He sighed, calling a maid over. "Yes, sir?" She asked. 

"I need water..." he murmured, looking up until he realised who it was. "Kagura?"

"Of course it's me, sir. I work here." She crossed her arms. 

Something about her stance and the way she tilted her head like she was thinking of something and the fierce look in her eyes reminded him of his sister, and...

He felt something in his chest explode with pain. He staggered forward, and she caught him before he fell. "Hey, what-"

"My room... please..." he whispered. She nodded, carrying him in and locking the door. 

"Did you get injured?" She unbuttoned his clothes, exposing his bare chest. "Strange, nothing's wrong." 

Before she knew what was happening, he grabbed her collar and pulled her towards him and kissed her. 

She pulled away. "Sir, I am a servant! You have fiancé, you can't... do that..." she wiped her mouth.

He shrugged, leaning against the head board of his bed. 

Her face was flushed, and he blurted out, "You know I want you." 

"W-what?"

He took her hand. "It's not a secret I tried to hide... I know you want me... so don't keep saying our hands are tied."

She was about to protest when he cut her off, standing up and pulling her closer. 

"You claim it's not in the cards, and fate is pulling you miles away and out of reach from me. But you're here in my heart, so who can stop me if I decide that you're my destiny?"

She pulled away from him. "I-"

"What if we rewrite the stars, say you were made to be mine..." his crimson red eyes met her azure gaze. 

"Nothing could keep us apart," he sang, walking forward, "You'd be the one I was meant to find."

"But-"

"It's up to you, and it's up to me, no one can say what we get to be... so why don't we rewrite the stars? Maybe the world can be ours... tonight." 

"You think it's easy?" She started singing, and he stared at her in shock. "You think I don't wanna run to you?" Kagura raised an eyebrow. "But there are mountains... and there are doors that we can't walk through."

He was about to argue, but she held up a finger. "I know you're wondering why, because we're able to be just you and me, within these walls, but when we go outside, you're gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all..." 

"No one can rewrite the stars, how could you say you'd be mine?" She asked, stepping back. "Everything keeps us apart, and I'm not the one you were meant to find..." 

"It's not up to you, it's not up to me, when everyone tells us what we can be." She gestured at her maid's attire, then at him. "How can we rewrite the stars?" She demanded. "Say that the world can be ours... tonight."

He found his voice. "All I want is to fly with you..." they said together. "All I want is to fall with you... so just give me all of you!" 

"It feels impossible!" She cried.

"It's not impossible-" he said.

"Is it impossible?" She asked.

"Say that it's possible..." he hugged her.

"How do we rewrite the stars?" 

"Say you were made to be mine..." he sang.

"Nothing can keep us apart~ 'cause you are the one I was meant to find." She tried pulling away again. 

"It's up to you, and it's up to me, no one can say what we get to be!" 

"So why don't we rewrite the stars, changing the world to be ours..."

"You know I want you..." she said softly. "It's not a secret I tried to hide..." he looked at her hopefully, until she wrenched free from his grasp. "But I can't have you... we're bound to break and my hands are tied..." she turned. 

He grabbed her wrist and kissed her, but she didn't protest this time and she kissed back, lips meeting in a perfect kiss. 

"We can rewrite the stars." He promised. 

**~END**

 


End file.
